I Blame You
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Matt X Mello] TRADUCTION DE GlitterDrop. "Si vous cherchez quelqu'un à blâmer, alors vous cherchez au mauvais endroit." Ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas même un peu. Kira est mort; l'affaire est résolue. Matt devrait être satisfait mais il y a des choses plus importantes que les criminels – des choses qu'il ne veut pas ne plus voir. Se passe après la fin de la série.


**Note de l'auteur :** La dernière chose que j'ai postée était assez courte et j'ai retiré tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon vieux compte, donc je suppose que ça fait de ceci ma première véritable fanfiction. La première sur Death Note, en tous cas.

_Disclaimer_ : Ceci est de toute évidence une fanfiction et je ne possède de toute évidence pas les personnages.

L'inspiration m'est venue d'une quantité de différentes études du personnage de Mello que j'ai lues sur Internet. De tous les personnages de l'histoire, c'est celui pour lequel j'ai le plus de pitié, et ceci le prouve vraiment. Pour régler toute confusion, cette histoire est écrite comme une sorte de monologue enflammé de Matt, dans un scénario alternatif où il a survécu à l'accident de voiture, et où Mello est, malheureusement, toujours tué.

_Avertissements_ : Cette histoire est classée en contenu sensible (référence à la mort d'un personnage principal, mentions de souffrance mentale et d'atteinte à soi-même, et d'autres, ce que, je suppose, certaines personnes préféreront ne pas lire). Présence de mots vulgaires de la part de Matt, dispersés ici et là. A part ça, je pense que c'est bon. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Note de la traductrice** : C'est ma toute première traduction aboutie, yeah! Je remercie Glitterdrop de m'avoir laissé traduire son oeuvre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Le texte original est très beau et je suis encore déçue de ne pas ressentir la même atmosphère en lisant ma version. J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

Pour ce qui est du langage vulgaire annoncé par l'auteur, je dois avouer que je l'ai réduit, pas par volonté mais pas nécessité, car vous comprendrez que les " it's fucking difficult " et autres expressions de ce genre, c'est juste cool en VO. J'ai fais de mon mieux, et j'ai parallèlement accentué certaines phrases pour essayer de garder le côté un peu vulgaire du langage de Matt.

Par ailleurs, j'ai choisi de ne pas traduire le titre, il est relativement transparent.

Bien ! Trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Texte :**

Il n'a jamais été celui que je blâmais, même s'il était le seul qui viendrait pour s'excuser. Ce qui s'était passé n'était en rien sa faute. Dans une infime mesure, peut-être, mais ce n'étaient que des causes à effets, et il n'était pas la cause. Ou s'il l'était, il était juste une parmi les autres causes, un domino poussé par un autre et entraînant un autre à son tour. Si vous cherchez quelqu'un à blâmer, alors vous cherchez au mauvais endroit. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas même un peu.

Vous allez me demander pourquoi il était aussi impliqué, s'il était vraiment innocent; en fait, ce n'était pas non plus sa faute. Il y a de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il s'est retrouvé à subir une telle existence, certaines que je connais et d'autres que je peux seulement supposer, par exemple le fait que ses parents aient été assassinés, comme les miens. On ne lui a jamais donné de base solide sur laquelle se tenir et, si vous me demandez mon avis, il s'est sacrément bien débrouillé pour s'éloigner de là où il était. Ce qui était plus que ce n'importe qui pouvait. Bien plus, en seulement vingt ans.

Il n'a jamais cherché à atterrir là où il était, ni quémandé de l'aide pour s'en sortir s'il y avait eu n'importe quelle autre voie. Il a toujours fait son possible pour se battre de sa place, n'abandonnant jamais, ne regardant jamais en arrière – vous le savez, n'est-ce pas? Il a passé sa vie entière à escalader les murs que vous construisiez autour de lui; c'était inévitable qu'il tombe un jour, mais il ne s'est jamais arrêté pour y songer. Il ne reconnaissait jamais les sacrifices qu'il était toujours prêt à faire, n'hésitait pas et ne se demandait jamais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas simplement abandonner sur-le-champ, et s'épargner des ennuis. C'était un héros. Et quand il est tombé – juste avant d'être en haut, si proche, si cruellement proche – il ne portait pas de harnais. Pas parce qu'il était stupide, ou trop confiant, ou n'importe quels mots vous pourriez choisir pour le qualifier. Non, il l'a fait parce que...

... oh, mais regardez-vous, bandes d'idiots.

Regardez-vous tous, en train de m'observer, de me regarder comme si j'étais dérangé. Ils vous appellent la crème de la crème, vous savez. Les meilleurs des meilleurs, la future génération destinée à succéder aux meilleurs. Quels imbéciles vous faites. Juste aussi ignorants après sa mort que ce que vous étiez avant, comme si rien n'avait changé, juste aussi obtus. Vous osez prétendre qu'il était stupide. Non, c'est vous. Il n'était pas stupide, il était courageux, brillant et proche du génie. Il y est allé sans harnais parce que...

... Est-ce que j'ai réellement besoin de le dire pour vous?

Bien.

Mesdames et messieurs, imbéciles et demeurés, Mello n'allait pas bien. Il n'était pas le moins du monde proche de la santé mentale. Je le sais parce que j'étais proche de lui, mais sincèrement, ça aurait dû être évident, proximité ou non. Mello n'était jamais heureux, jamais en sécurité ou détendu. Son assurance était une bravade, son sourire un simulacre tordu et factice de bonheur qui se formait et s'effaçait en un battement de cil, le laissant retomber dans sa morosité. Mello n'était pas heureux – quel héro l'est jamais? – et il n'allait pas bien. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi aurait dû s'en apercevoir durant toutes ces années ici et s'y intéresser. Merde, quelqu'un aurait dû s'en rendre compte.

Et maintenant c'est trop tard.

Si vous aviez à choisir un mot pour décrire Mello, lequel prendriez-vous, hm? Cynique, méchant ? Arrogant, stupide, peut-être un peu prétentieux ? Si vous êtes parmi les moins bouchés de cette troupe, alors peut-être que vous pouvez être suffisamment clairvoyant pour identifier sa haine comme de la jalousie. Peut-être que vous pouvez être suffisamment clairvoyant pour réaliser qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais vous le verrez encore comme un méchant. Et au final, si c'est comme ça que vous le voyez, alors c'est comme ça que vous le voyez. Mais vous avez tort. Vous avez tous tort.

Le Mello dont je me souviens n'était jamais complètement cynique. Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Une langue qu'il utilisait pour être détestable quand il en avait envie, mais vous mentiriez si vous me disiez que ses attaques verbales étaient insupportables. Il se contentait de taquineries; les piques les plus sévères ne venant que lorsqu'il était clairement hors de lui. Peut-être qu'il ne vous a pas laissés vous approcher vraiment pour mieux le connaître. Peut-être qu'il était la plupart du temps médisant et peut-être qu'il était ombrageux, mais si vous lui aviez seulement laissé une chance, alors vous auriez vu le garçon qui se cachait là-dessous. Celui qui ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Celui qui le disait dans un vain espoir de se sentir mieux.

Il était jeune et il avait une quantité impressionnante de pression sur les épaules, sur la tête, sur le corps – ça le poussait dans toutes les directions. Là se trouvait le tableau des scores. Cette maudite chose tourmentait Mello; je ne sais pas pourquoi cet endroit tenait à l'avoir, ni quand ça a causé autant d'hostilité et de souffrance. Il y avait Roger, aussi, et toute cette pression contenue qui venait dès que quelqu'un prononçait le mot « potentiel »; à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui rappelait subtilement ce contre quoi il luttait.

Ensuite, il y avait Near. Je veux bien admettre que Near n'a jamais eu l'intention de blesser Mello, mais le résultat était le même – ce n'était pas sa faute, seulement le fait qu'il existât. Le problème majeur résidait dans la notoriété de la première place, l'épouvantable et absurde credo de cet endroit qui amenait n'importe qui à penser qu'il devait être le meilleur sinon rien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi concerné par ça – troisième est plus simple à gérer, je suppose – mais ça a empoisonné Mello. Être le deuxième était toujours son plus gros déclencheur.

Je m'égare. Je n'essaye pas de vous dire qu'il était un saint, parce que c'est aussi faux que si vous me disiez qu'il était un vaurien. La vérité est que Mello était simplement jeune. Il n'était jamais malveillant, mais c'est normal pour quelqu'un de son âge de s'en prendre aux autres pour gérer son stress. Il aurait pu être bien pire. Tel qu'il était, Mello ne s'en prenait pas aux gens si après les avoir évalués, il pensait qu'ils ne pourraient pas le supporter.

Ses cibles, à l'exception de Near, étaient variées afin d'éviter de traiter quiconque plus injustement que quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était pas un tyran et il n'était pas dépourvu d'indulgence. Il ne savait simplement pas comment faire autrement.

Vous ne me croyez pas? Libre à vous, mais votre opinion est complètement injustifiée. Sa flamboyante hostilité était la seule partie de lui que vous verrez.

Vous étiez là pour le voir lorsqu'il se tenait à côté du tableau des scores; là pour le voir partir en vrille à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Vous étiez là pour entendre les cris et les menaces, pour voir les conflits et les bagarres, mais vous n'avez jamais su ce qu'il se passait après. Vous n'étiez pas avec lui de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je l'étais.

Et je vous le dis, la différence dans son comportement était discordante.

C'était toujours pareil :

Je serais assis jambes croisées sur mon lit, peut-être m'amusant avec un jeu, pressant les boutons de manière passive mais faisant principalement défiler les secondes, attendant dans un silence tendu que Mello revienne. C'était une nervosité bien plus importante que ce que je pouvais ressentir quand je me sentais concerné par mon propre bien-être. Même si je savais de longue date comment il pouvait être, même si je me préparais de dizaines de façons différentes... ça m'angoissait toujours. La nervosité s'enroulait autour de moi comme une cage, bloquant la moindre chose qui pourrait m'en distraire. Je savais ce qui se passerait, je savais dans quel état il serait et malgré tout, j'espérais que cette fois, les choses soient différentes. Je l'espérais pour lui, vraiment. Il avait travaillé si dur qu'il méritait bien d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, même juste une fois. Il méritait un moment de répit.

Toute la nervosité s'estomperait à la seconde où j'entendrais le claquement de la porte contre le mur, s'ouvrant avec suffisamment de force pour endommager le chambranle. À partir de là, je passerais en pilote automatique. Je le regarderais fermer la porte avec autant de vigueur qu'il en avait utilisée pour l'ouvrir, sa routine habituelle. Et quand ce serait au tour de ma réplique, je jouerais mon rôle.

D'abord, il se rencognerait. Juste un peu, contre la porte. Il aurait été rageur tout le trajet jusqu'à notre dortoir et seulement une fois la porte refermée il aurait laissé tomber ses barrières. C'était douloureux de le regarder mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour que je m'en mêle; je savais grâce à l'expérience que je devais attendre. Pour l'instant, il y avait encore de la violence dans son système – le type de colère canalisée à travers des cris stridents, des coups sans douceurs et des bourrades – et si je m'approchais trop vite le mieux que je pouvais espérer serait un œil au beurre noir.

Pendant que la tempête passait – essayant de mon mieux de ne pas regarder lorsqu'il frappait des choses et qu'il laissait échapper des petits cris de frustration – je glisserais lentement le jeu auquel je jouais, quel qu'il soit, sous mon oreiller, et bougerais jusqu'au bord du lit. Lentement, à titre d'essai. Si je me levais, je me ferais hurler dessus et frapper. Si je l'ignorais complètement, ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Lorsque son envie de destruction aurait commencé à s'estomper, il se tournerait vers son bureau et je savais que la prochaine personne qu'il punirait serait lui-même. Le personnel de l'orphelinat ne me croyait pas quand je leur disais qu'il s'automutilait, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de cicatrice de coupure ou de brûlure sur son corps, mais je ne me trompais pas. J'essayai de leur expliquer, mais ils m'envoyèrent balader sous prétexte que je ne pouvais pas comprendre et que je ferais mieux de le prendre comme modèle. Mais en vérité, ce que Mello faisait était différent de ce que je devinais qu'ils imaginaient. Il « n'étudiait » pas de la manière qu'il étudiait à la bibliothèque. Non, il se faisait du mal, debout devant son bureau et suivant ses notes presque comme un forcené, parcourant les pages, gribouillant des absurdité et marmonnant pour lui-même, à voix basse, chantonnant échec, échec, échec.

Quand je leur disais que Mello se faisait du mal en étudiant, je n'affabulais pas. Certaines personnes utilisent des lames, d'autres des surfaces brûlantes. Certaines personnes s'affament et certaines s'arrachent les cheveux, et Mello ? Mello étudiait. Il étudiait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confus.

C'était quelque chose d'horrible à regarder, bien que ça ne prenne habituellement jamais plus de dix minutes avant qu'il ne tombe dans les vapes. Le Mello travaillant à la bibliothèque était concentré et jamais serein – il restait assis pendant des heures la tête au-dessus de son travail, ne la relevant que pour fusiller des usagers tapageurs – mais c'était un autre degré de ferveur. C'était de la folie.

J'aurai dû l'enregistrer, installer une petite caméra dans un coin de la pièce, dans le but de prouver au personnel que ceci était différent, que c'était pire, mais je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise d'envahir la vie privée de Mello à ce point. Il agissait de cette manière derrière des portes fermées pour une raison, et la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais autorisé à rester et à être témoin de sa douleur était qu'il me faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne rien me cacher. Informer le personnel de mes suspicions était un pas, mais le filmer en semi-panique en était un autre. Je ne pouvais trahir sa confiance ainsi, même si c'était pour son propre bien et à mon échelle, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre pour les convaincre qu'il avait des problèmes.

C'était seulement lorsqu'il avait fini « d'étudier » que je pouvais l'approcher. Si j'essayais un peu avant, il m'aurait balayé d'un côté comme si j'étais invisible, et si je persistais, il aurait commencé à trembler plus fort et à crier que j'étais dans le passage. Pour cette raison, vous devez penser que je suis faible, cependant, je préférais traiter avec un Mello en colère plutôt qu'avec un Mello désespéré. C'était un territoire sur lequel je ne pouvais jouer; il semblait que quoi que je fasse, je ne ferais qu'augmenter sa douleur.

Bien que je haïsse ça, j'avais appris en l'observant que je n'avais jamais à attendre très longtemps avant de pouvoir être utile. Tôt ou tard, ses calmes divagations prendraient de l'ampleur et ses mouvements deviendraient plus maladroits, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit courbé sur le bureau, frissonnant et envoyant ses feuilles à droite et à gauche. Ensuite, il s'effondrerait pour de vrai. Il lèverait la tête, tituberait en arrière et s'écraserait douloureusement sur le sol, se courbant sur lui-même, les yeux chargés de larmes. C'était comme si dès qu'il s'abandonnait sur son bureau, un revirement s'opérait en lui et toute la combativité le quittait. Il ne resterait plus que cette délicate carapace, cette fragile pelote de ressentiment, de douleur et de larmes. Il tremblerait toujours violemment en marmonnant à voix basse, mais d'un autre côté, il serait anesthésié à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était inconscient de ma présence quand je m'approchai; plus qu'il ne lui restait pas assez de volonté pour me repousser, quoi que ça signifie à propos de sa dignité.

Je n'ai jamais été du genre à réconforter les autres, mais j'étais prêt à faire un effort pour Mello.

Alors avant de me dire qu'il était infect, avant de me dire qu'il était malveillant et cynique pour le plaisir, peut-être devriez-vous vous rappeler que vous n'avez jamais eu à le voir comme ça. Vous n'avez jamais eu à vous adapter à ses côtés, à vous asseoir avec lui sur le sol et écouter ses sanglots étouffés à travers le tissu de votre chemise. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas faire tout mon possible pour lui – je l'aurais fait tous les jours si ça l'avait gardé en vie, en sécurité et autrement en bonne santé – mais je ne supporte pas le fait d'avoir eu à le faire. Je suis indigné du fait que personne ne m'ait écouté quand j'ai imploré, que personne n'ait vu cet aspect de lui qui continue de me hanter quand j'essaye de dormir.

Nous nous installions là pendant des heures parfois. Ses pleurs n'étaient pas séduisants, comme ils sont rendus romantiques dans les films de bas étage; la plupart du temps c'était juste comme si sa gorge brûlait, et d'autres fois, ce serait pleinement effrayant. Je faisais mon maximum pour le surveiller lorsqu'il était ébranlé, toutefois lorsque quelqu'un est pelotonné dans vos bras avec les deux points agrippés dans ses propres cheveux, les arrachant pratiquement de son crâne... c'est terriblement difficile. Je retirais ses mains, mais elles reviendraient et quoi que je dise – qu'importe les doux murmures qui suivraient finalement, qu'importe les mensonges prononcés pour le confort – serait interrompu, balayé par la peur, le doute et l'insécurité. J'étais encore jeune à l'époque et, bien que je sois intelligent, il me manquait à la fois l'expérience et les qualifications; j'ai fait de mon mieux mais en toute honnêteté, je n'avais sérieusement aucune idée de ce que j'étais censé faire.

Mello ne me rapporterait jamais ce qui se passait le jour suivant et je ne lui demanderais jamais; c'était simplement notre routine. D'une manière curieuse, ça me manque presque d'être capable de le prendre dans mes bras. Je n'apprécierais évidemment jamais le fait qu'il soit souffrant, mais ça me manquait de savoir qu'il y avait une époque où je pouvais faire quelque chose, un petit quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se sentir moins seul dans son monde complexe.

Parfois je suis furieux que les choses soient de cette manière, que pas uns d'entre vous ne l'ait compris, mais parfois ça paraît important. De la sorte que peut-être que vous n'étiez pas destinés à le connaître de cette façon, peut-être que vous auriez pu intervenir sans le connaître. Que peut-être ces heures atroces étaient seulement quelque chose que j'étais censé voir. Quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose qui gardait Mello sur ses pieds et me gardait assez stable pour me rappeler que ses crises n'étaient pas des blagues. Parfois je déteste ressentir des choses, et c'est dans ce genre de moment que je me retrouve à envier Near. Il n'est pas sans cœur, mais il est doué pour créer cette illusion; assez bon, je pense, pour se duper lui-même. Les émotions sont des drogues dures qui peuvent seulement conduire à la souffrance. C'est ce qui a tué Mello.

Alors quoi que vous pensiez, il n'était pas tout ce qu'il donnait l'impression d'être. Il n'était pas non plus ce que je voyais en lui; nos deux visions sont fausses. Mais la mienne est plus proche.

Mihael Keehl était un génie rude et impoli, et oui, oui il était dangereux, oui il était hostile, oui il était deuxième. Mais il était aussi indulgent, terriblement indulgent; il entendait la moindre critique et laissait les mots l'entourer, comme des couteaux plongés dans ses faiblesses. Il lançait la moindre chose qu'il avait à propos de l'affaire, et ce qui est hilarant, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Il s'en fichait de Kira ou de démanteler la Mafia. Dieu, il y avait des fois où je ne pense pas qu'il accordait beaucoup d'attention à L.

Il a fait ce qu'il a fait parce qu'il était un petit garçon malade – et ne vous avisez pas de dire qu'il était un homme, ne le pensez même pas ! C'était un enfant quand il est parti, un enfant – et il avait besoin d'aide et tout ce que fit cet endroit rendit les choses encore plus difficiles. Il avait un complexe d'infériorité si sévère qu'il aurait pu rejeter la vie dans son désespoir d'en être débarrassé – et cet endroit l'a abandonné.

Alors non. Je ne blâme pas Mello pour ce qui s'est passé, même si ses larmoyantes excuses à trois heures du matin sont les seules choses que je pouvais recevoir. Je ne blâme pas Mello – je vous blâme vous et je blâme ceci.

Je blâme la Wammy's House, et ce putain de tableau des scores, et je blâme le moindre murmure de « deuxième » qui n'ait jamais résonné dans ces couloirs abandonnés de Dieu. Je blâme chaque personne ayant vu comment il était, chaque personne m'ayant entendu supplier pour lui offrir de l'aide; chaque personne qui savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et n'a jamais songé à essayer d'aider. Je blâme tout, et je blâme le manque total de moyen pour le combattre. La moindre chose, à l'exception de ce pauvre ange déchu... car il a peut-être été irrationnel, mais j'ai vu son cœur et il était bon.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu, je ne suis pas vraiment portée sur l'écriture de fanfics sérieuses (comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné avec mon dernier texte) mais c'est simplement arrivé, je suppose, et je suis assez satisfaite de la manière dont ça s'est fait. Désolée si cette histoire a rendu quelqu'un triste! Merci de me laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu, c'est toujours sympa de savoir ce que les gens pensent, et hm... ouais, c'est tout pour maintenant. Merci encore.

**Note de la traductrice :** Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Si vous êtes à l'aise dans la langue de Shakespeare, n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'original ! Et si vous n'y entendez rien, laissez moi vos messages et je transmettrai à GlitterDrop. Merci d'avoir lu. :)


End file.
